Under the Gun
by comesatyoufast
Summary: A mysterious run-in with Bill and Sookie lands a young girl at Merlotte's in the middle of the night. Why she's in Bon Temps, who knows? But the results of her arrival stir the small town up even more. JasonxOC
1. Chapter One

**Okay guys, welcome to my first story on my shiny new account. Now, I will have to admit I have NEVER read a TB (I hate that abbreviation, it look like Tuberculosis, who would read a fic about Tuberculosis?) fanfic before, but that's primarily because I'm not a gigantic Eric fan like the rest of the Fic universe – or so it seems. So, I created this little diddy, here. I have no idea where's it's going. It's going to change POV A LOT, so don't expect only one or two characters to be telling the story. It's my first True Blood, my first POV switch, but it's going to be good, trust me. XD**

**Now, you most likely haven't seen my profile, so I'll just let you know, I'm horrible with updates, so if you like, REVIEW, please (I'll give you a cookie, and maybe a review response on the next chapter) do that, and then, If I still don't post, feel free to annoy the CRAP outta me. I won't bite. Will my OC? Who knows. I sure don't. Okay I do, but you don't. Not until at least chapter two. Hahaha.**

**AND I know this is long, and if you read the entire thing, I love you. You're going to be one of my favorites. I k now it's OC, and that's lame-ish, but I still hope it keeps with the story and characters and everything. Review if you think it doesn't, so I can change it for the better!!!!!**

**--**

**Chapter One – Big City Dreams**

**--**

"Excuse me, are you the, um… owner of this establishment?" A young woman sat across from me, flipping her hair – a nice reddish brown – and resting her head on her hands. Her voice was strained, and she looked exhausted. The clock said it was about three in the morning; I had just rounded up the last of the drunks and sent them home. They always stay late on Friday nights, after a long day of work, and with having no one to go home to, it made sense to me, so I let them stay.

I almost asked her to leave, but she looked up at me, dark green eyes peering through her bangs, begging for me to say that, yes, I was the owner of this establishment.

So, that's exactly what I did.

"Thank god," she muttered under her breath, moving in a slow liquid motion, like she was slowly falling asleep, "I need some serious help," she chuckled to herself darkly, "Do you happen to sell Tru Blood?"

I stiffened. Another vampire, I was almost ashamed I couldn't tell myself. She looked so human – even her skin seemed to have a nice blush to it, but I guessed that this had to be due to the shit lighting in here. I wasn't sure what I should say, but nodded, and moved back a little, slowly.

"Thank you very much," She said. She shut her eyes tightly and reopened them, they had to be the brightest things in the bar. "And… um... what would you recommend I give a woman once she regains consciousness? She seems to have had a very rough day – That's the reason I stopped really, besides the fact that my head feels like it's about to split in two after the night I've had. But the girl, she doesn't look to well at the moment, and her boyfriend won't say a damn word – that's what I'm hoping the True Blood will help with…," her voice trailed off, " Though he did tell me to stop here, said you could be of some assistance. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be unloading all my problems onto some man I don't even know…" her voice drifted again and she looked over at her car, mine followed, but I didn't see anything.

"Sam. I'm Sam," I said quickly as she finished, awkwardly handing her the bottle of Tru Blood.

"Sam Merlotte, I'm guessing," she sat up completely, smiling weakly, and raising her eyebrows before adding, "I'm Emily."

I nodded; she rocked a bit in her barstool nervously, fingers tapping on the table. The skin around her eyes was dark, and she looked so tired she didn't want to move. I had to admit, my opinion of her softened when she said that there was a vampire in her car, as odd of a statement as that may be. I couldn't really say that I haven't heard more odd, because here in Bon Temps, odd has been something we've grown accustomed to. No vampires frequented my bar that I knew of, except one. My guess made me growl under my breath, accompanied with the thought of Sookie in the back of this woman's car, broken somehow. I scowled and looked back at the drinks behind me, hiding my expression.

"What's your vampire look like?" I asked, grabbing a beer underneath the table – the perfect fit if my hunch was accurate. I hoped I'd covered the acid that I could feel leaking into my voice and turned back to face her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said mockingly, "You never seen one before or something?" Her eyes lit up a bit, her smile turned sarcastic, and she leaned forward a bit, curious what I was going to say next. She knew I was interested in her predicament, I could tell, I wasn't sure why she was being defensive, especially with how tired she was. I wondered how she acted while she was awake.

I smiled a little, "No, just curious how he knew about this place," I paused, "About me."

She thought for a second, "I guess that makes sense…. I'd say he's pretty tall. Dark hair. Interesting accent, old-sounding, but I guess that comes with the whole vampire thing…" her eyebrows raised up at the word vampire, like she was trying to convey that it didn't really matter by over exaggerating. "Overall, attractive, not really my type, I guess, but, yeah, he's attractive." I had to stop to wonder what exactly her type was, as even I could see why a woman would find Bill appealing. "He never said his name. The girl was very pretty, in case you're wondering. Blonde. He was latched on to her like she was worth everything in the world. It's kind of cute really. The guy kept saying her name, it started with like an 'S'… but I couldn't quite make it out."

I tensed again, and leaned forward, "Sookie?"

"That's an actual name? Exotic," she smirked again, and leaned forward a bit more, her face a little pitying despite the sarcasm that escaped into her tone, "You know her don't you?"

I didn't answer, but apparently I didn't need to. Her eyes softened, and she stood, "She is fine. I've seen her myself," her voice was much more soothing than before, and I smiled despite myself. "I'll talk to him," she said, standing up, "give me a second, Sam." She walked back outside, I watched curiously as she left. She ran another hand through her hair, sliding the other along her jeans. I turned away and looked outside, focusing on Sookie.

Mostly I just wondered what she was going to come back with.

The corners of my mouth turned upwards, into a tiny smirk as she walked back in. "Hey Bill," I said, picking up a clean, wet glass and drying it off. I don't know why I had suddenly gained a huge confidence boost when the vampire walked in here, I knew, everyone knew, he could have me dead in a few seconds.

I saw the girls eyes flicker over to me, her eyebrows raised again, as if saying, "Really??"

I smiled and laughed a little, nodding to her. Bill's eyes ran back and forth, taking the situation back into a more serious sentiment.

"She's fine," was the first thing out of his mouth. He spoke sternly, and Emily looked over at him, and then took her place again at the bar. She slowly sat down and turned towards him, watching him curiously. She didn't look afraid, mainly just interested, something I really did not understand.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked her, as I reached back for the True Blood I had given the girl earlier and tossed it to him. She was right, he did look thirsty.

"Thank you," he said politely, then returning back to silence as he and I waited for the answer of the girl.

"Coke, please." I wondered why a girl of her age – I'd guessed about 25, Sookie's age, about – with a day like the one she's had, and the body like she has, would not order an actual drink, it didn't fit. "I don't drink," she clarified, "Alcoholism runs in the family, I guess you could say." I couldn't help but feel sorry for all the men who've tried to hit on her in a bar.

I moved back to the fountain and addressed Bill, "What happened?"

"There was a fight. She was knocked unconscious. She is perfectly fine, I promise," Bill responded. Part of me wondered why Bill stayed to explain, but the part of me that understood that he and Sookie did have some things in common, like her, he felt it wrong to turn away after someone helped him, even if that person was me, and if I was being kind of an asshole, not that I minded that.

"Then you should get her home," I said simply, knowing that if there was an argument of any kind I'd never hear the end of it from Sookie, because she always found out. I turned and offered the Coke to Emily.

"Miss," Bill turned his attention to the girl, "Thank you very much for the help. I am indebted to you."

"Um, cool," she laughed slightly, "It's fine. I'm just glad everyone's okay."

Bill smiled slightly, and was then gone.

That's what I didn't like about vampires. They just vanish.

She turned back to face me, "I wish that stuff wasn't always so… crazy around me."

I smiled, "You and me both." I pushed the drink closer to her, and she pulled the straw to her lips. She didn't ask any questions, just sat and drank her soda, sometimes looking up at me peculiarly, because she knew I was watching her. I was leaning over the bar, my hands spread apart to support me. I had put the glass I was drying away after Bill left, but the rag was still in my hand. I caught myself staring at her a couple of times, but it wasn't every day that some strange girl comes stumbling into my bar.

"This is good," she said, eyes flickering up to me. I let go of the bar and spun around quickly, looking for something to occupy my time.

"Oh, good," I replied, shyly turning back and pulling my pencil from behind my ear, I started writing down a grocery list for tomorrow, moving over just a bit to be out of her way. From there, I could still watch her a little, between writing down the usual things like toilet paper and Dr. Pepper. My mind was elsewhere. Why where Bill and Sookie In her car, Bill could have easily taken her home, unless he was hurt, maybe. Why was she here anyway? I'd never seen her before tonight, and she didn't look like the normal people we get passing through.

She fixed the strap on her tank top atop her shoulder, and I couldn't help my eyes slowly traveling along with her hand, as it slid down past her chest and back to the drink. I took a breath and faced forward, as she dragged another hand through her hair, messing with the end near the base of her neck. I fidgeted where I stood and tried to focus back on my shopping list, thinking of anything to take my mind off of the glow of the bar's cloudy lights on her skin.

"Where are you from?"

"New Orleans," she answered, turning her attention back to me again, it looked like she had lost herself for a moment, "I'm here… I have no idea why I'm here…" She squished her eyes together, and looked back up at me. "I guess I'm here because that's what's… meant to happen." She laughed.

"That's a good enough reason," I said, disregarding the shopping list for now and sticking my pencil behind my ear again, she continued to watch me, an expression I couldn't recognize on her face.

"I think so, too." She sucked down the rest of her soda, "I'm keeping you; I should go." She stayed seated, and looked up at me again, as if she just couldn't place something, "Thanks."

"It was nothing," I replied, "Really. My pleasure."

She slid off the stool, reaching into her back pocket.

"No, that's fine. On the house." I nodded at her, and she smiled a thank you. I almost offered her another Coke, part of me enjoying the late night company. I didn't really want to want her to stay, but as she left, I couldn't stop myself from thinking of a way to get her back again.

"Hey!" I said loudly, jumping around the bar and moving over to her, "um, Emily, right?" I finished lamely.

"Yeah," she spun, "but you could really call me anything you want, I answer to a lot." I didn't want her to go out there completely alone, especially with everything that has been happening around here lately. I felt like she was one of those people who just fell into trouble easily, and something inside me wanted to make sure this girl was safe, and stayed that way.

"What would you prefer?" I asked, trying to seem friendly.

"Oh, anything," she said shyly, "I've been called lots… Em, E, Lee…" her voice trailed off, "Anything you want."

I thought for a second, "Okay. Anything I want."

"Anything." She smiled, biting her lip, and glancing over at the clock, but taking a small step forward.

"Yeah," I smiled back. "Uh…If you're planning on staying… I have an opening at the bar, you know, if you need a place to work." I took a couple of steps closer, moving my hand around her side and to the door.

She smiled wider, "That sounds perfect."

I smiled again, thinking that this was the most smiling I'd done in a long time. "Great. I'll see you soon."

She nodded, "Um… I guess I really should go." She still looked like she didn't want to leave, and her eyes were still heavy.

"You go on then. It's very nice to meet you, Emily." I looked up, back at her face as I stepped aside to open the door for her. The warm night air flushed in against us, and I looked outside before addressing her again, "Very nice."

She stepped beside me, arm sliding against my chest as she walked outside, she turned, "Very nice to meet you as well, Sam. Thank you again for the help, I really appreciate it, really." She leaned forward and laid a soft, quick kiss on my cheek. I laughed nervously and was about to speak when she added, "For the drink." She began towards her car, "Good night!"

"Night," I said thickly, shutting the door as she walked away. I leaned back against it, trying to shake the adrenaline rushing through my system before I walked back outside to sleep. My head was full of instant replay, her lips brushing my cheek. My imagination coupled it with more, my lips brushing hers, moving down her neck, my body pressed against hers. I closed my eyes and tried to shake away the images, putting my focus into locking up.

--

**That's it, guys. I REALLY REALLY REALLY hope you liked it. That's why I wrote it. For you. –wink-**

**Gigantic cookie (Any charrie you wish) for anyone who can tell me who sings my chapter title.**

**Please review (I sound like such a review whore, please excuse me and my feminine wiles, I know you can't resist, haha).**

**Next chapter up soon!!! Hopefully!!! Longer, most likely!!!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Okay. I've been thinking about setting. And I have absolutely no idea. Each character's little story happens to conflict with the one I've got brewing. : ( I'm thinking between seasons on and two. I'm not including Mary Ann, which also means to Eggs for Tara (sucks to be her.) I'll do something about it.**

**So, Jason's on the verge of Jesus (totally weird sentence, huh?), and no longer arrested.**

**Jessica IS in the picture. We'll meet her soon enough. :]**

**Um… I have no idea when we're going to get to hear from Emily, as in her POV, I think it's better to keep you guys confused for the time being. Haha.**

**Okay, I think that's it. I'm officially on summer vacation again!!! Summer gym finally ended, no more gym class EVERRR! It's spectacular. I'm happy. AND I'll be able to stay up till all hours and write you guys some stuff. :]**

--

Reviews: [since there were only three, I'm just responding to all of 'em.]

**Vanilla Sunset in The Sky**: You SOO get the cookie. ;P My title's a song too, if you're up for the challenge.

**Diagnosis – MusicObsession:** Haha! Thanks a lot.

**Murgatroid98:** Thanks. I'm glad it was interesting.

--

**Chapter two: Somebody Told Me.**

--

"Sookie," Bill whispered roughly into my ear, "Sookie, you're home."

I tried to pull my eyes open, but the slight movement caused my head to seize with pain. I clenched my jaw, but it only caused the pain to move deeper into my skull, pounding on the inside of my head.

"Sookie?" his voice was so… satisfying. I felt safer hearing him next to me.

I reached forward and grabbed Bill's hand, squeezing a little to let him know I understood. He reached under me, and moved me a little, like he was adjusting me on the couch. After few minutes of internal struggle against the part of me that willed the other to fall asleep, I finally got the strength to open up my eyes and choke out, "What happened?"

"A lot," he answered simply, smiling a little at me, "Everything's fine now, you'll remember after you get some sleep." He leaned forward to stand, but I kept him down.

"I don't want to sleep," I lied, sitting, up slowly. I wanted to remember what happened – everything that happened. I willed my brain to make some sort of connection, but it only made my head hurt even more, "Where's that girl who helped us… the one with the straight brown hair?" I did remember thinking about how weird straight hair was in Bon Temps, since no one really bothered on account of the humidity. Then I'm guessing I faded back into unconsciousness, because the rest in completely blank.

"At the bar, last time I checked," Bill said, his hand on the die of my face, I leaned into the icy chill of it, my head slowing to a jog as opposed to a full-blown run, "she's glad you're all right."

"I… want to see her," I shut my eyes again, remembering the silence of the car, the complete and total silence of the car. That car should not have been silent; my state should have at least made it more possible for the girl's thoughts to invade my own. Yet, I don't remember hearing a thing. I could feel a puzzled expression work its way onto my face, and I struggled to recall even the faintest whisper of what was going on in her head.

"It's late, she's probably left the bar by now," Bill tried to sort out some excuse to keep me in my house, but my mind was already set. There was something different about that girl, there had to be.

So I tried to make myself sound sterner, without sending my head into anarchy, "Bill, I need to speak to her."

"Sookie, that's not a good idea, it's late, you can't-"

"I couldn't hear her, Bill," I tried to explain, "Just like I can't hear you." Bill seemed curious, but his face stayed soft.

He tried to ease my mind, his voice soft and subtle, "You were tired-"

"No. It doesn't matter if I was tired, Bill. I can still manage-" I stopped. "Wait. We were at Merlotte's?" I felt like slapping myself, but quickly decided against it.

"Yes. I told her to stop there… I needed something to drink."

"She talked to Sam?"

"Well, yes, they were having a conversation prior to my entrance," Bill said, "Why?"

"He offered her a job," she leaned back, "He had to, we… we need another waitress down at the bar. She was new, pretty," I sighed, "You don't think there's any possibility she's…"

"She's not vampire," Bill said, "Ordered a Coke."

"Then why couldn't I…" she thought for a second, "I can hear Sam…"

"I told you, you're just tired. Everything's fine," Bill cooed.

The rest of that day, night, whatever (I did wake up at two in the afternoon), I slept like a log. I couldn't have dreamed, even if I wanted to.

It was about three forty-five when I hit the road for Merlotte's, since my shift starts at four, and I sat patiently at the bar, dressed in my uniform, waiting for this girl to show up. Sam was behind the bar, waiting as well; his thoughts were moving back and forth between me, my seemingly healthy appearance, and Emily.

Every time I heard Sam thinking about me, I quickly tried to put a stop to listening. It always made me feel strangely guilty to know that this man who I cared for so much was so… in love with me. It made me feel awful and extremely annoyed simultaneously. Though, if his thoughts on the new girl were any particular sign, it may not stay that way for long. A girl can dream.

She came in at four on the dot, and apologized for being a little late.

I hadn't really realized how pretty she was in the car. The straight brown hair was still there, looking reddish and warm in the bar's light. She had it cut choppy and layered, and relatively short; it ended at about her shoulders. She had large, vibrant green eyes that I didn't even notice before. Her nose and mouth were both smaller, and fit her face perfectly. She was a bit short, came up to about my eyes, but had long legs that made her appear much taller.

She made a bee-line for me, and looked slightly surprised. "Sookie, right?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Oh, good," she sighed, "I'm Emily, and I'm so glad you're feeling well again, you look so much better than you did last night… I'm honestly surprised to see you here today." I looked at her and tried my hardest to listen, but nothing came. I almost sighed in exasperation, but held it in, luckily, before my frustration was apparent, Sam cut in.

"You told me she was fine," his voice was a little surprised, very accusing.

She looked around me and smiled, "Well, I lied," she tested the water a bit with a look of sheepishness, "You looked so… angry. I didn't want you to over-react. Or worry, really." She seemed genuinely worried about the look on Sam's face, seeing as he looked a little… well, I couldn't really describe what he looked like.

He looked at her for a moment, and then nodded, "Sookie, take her to get dressed." He was annoyed, but wasn't angry by any means, I could tell. A little further investigation revealed that he didn't care at all, and I could see him smiling to himself despite his currently irritable demeanor.

"Oh, right," I said, "Come this way please, Miss…"

"Emily. Emily Galloway."

"Emily," I smiled, "So, you're a medium, I think?"

"You've guessed correctly," she grinned, following me back into Sam's office.

"We'd better hurry, the usual people start coming in pretty soon." At Merlotte's our clientele is pretty staple until later in the evening. The later it gets, anything goes.

I tossed her the clothes – the staple Merlotte's white t-shirt – and looked for a pair of shorts. She moved to the back of the office and changed her shirt, studying the pictures by Sam's desk, along with the other crap he left laying around. She pulled the shirt down over her jeans, and turned to look at me, "Any luck?"

I sighed, "No. I think you'll have to do with the jeans for tonight. Make sure you pick up some shorts," I looked over at her, and she was once again studying the things on Sam's desk, looking back at me. I still heard nothing.

It was so annoying.

She replied, "Okay. Good," and smiled.

We started out the door, and I felt like I should say something, so I said, "Bill wanted me to thank you, again, for last night."

"Really?" she asked, "He's real quiet, I find it kind of surprising he speaks at all," she said sarcastically, though she was smiling. I felt a little confused, like I was missing something.

"Yeah, he's one to keep more to himself," I said.

"I can see that. Very polite, though."

I nodded, smiling a little.

"So, where are you from?" I knew the answer, but I may as well find out what I can for myself.

"New Orleans, came down to Bon Temps to pick up some stuff after my aunt died, she lives just outside this town… well… _lived_."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be. We weren't close by any means. The only reason I'm getting anything is because I'm her only living relative," she rolled her eyes.

"So what did you do in New Orleans?"

"I was a journalist," she said, "I lost my job, though. I was involved with some individual who happened to have a less-than-appropriate reputation." I had stopped in front of his office, directly behind the bar. I kept looking for whatever I was supposed to be looking for, but I stopped caring about the silence. I had forgotten about the silence. She was pretty pale, especially, for living in New Orleans. Despite my earlier suspicions, she seemed nice enough, honestly. I started to wonder what exactly I was worried about; she seemed harmless.

I tried to tell myself that it was possible that it was just a fluke; maybe she was just on a different frequency than the usual people I picked up, like on the radio.

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Vampires, of course," she elaborated, without any real interest, shrugged, "I worked on a local news channel, and they don't like their TV personalities fraternizing with the non-living."

_Click._ I blinked, my eyes suddenly making the most remote and random connection I could have possibly imagined. I was getting a huge feeling of déjà vu. I knew who she was; I'd seen her on TV, in the papers, on the internet, practically everywhere just a few months ago. "You're the Vampire rights activist!" I could feel my mouth drop, "Oh my god, just wait until I tell everyone! You're practically a celebrity!"

"I wouldn't say that," she laughed a little, looking down, "I was arrested three times…"

"Who cares? Here, come on, I've gotta go tell Arlene!" I couldn't believe it. Just a short time ago, this girl was at the head of one of the biggest social issues facing the country, and now… now she's here, of all places. I didn't understand what she was thinking. I wanted to know what Bill would say when he hears about her, everything she's done… I felt… like we were on our own special team. Us, against everyone who tries to put people like us down. I didn't know what to think, overall, though. I had no idea what kind of trouble she must have gotten into the flee down here.

I had so many questions. My own situation had left me judgmental of those too small-minded to see the reality of vampires existing, being beings themselves… But I always had my doubts. It was always hard to know what you were preaching was as correct as it felt in practice… There was always something to show me that yes, vampires weren't all good.

I found Arlene quickly, "The new girl is the same girl who did all those protests for the vampires in New Orleans," I rushed.

"What is she doing here?" was her immediate response, followed by a look of subtle discomfort. It looked a little like the look she gave Bill the first time she met him, a little curious, very suspicious.

"I have no idea," I said. "It makes no sense to me." I laughed a little, and went on to fill Arlene in on the protests. The movement this girl coordinated. They broke into soda machines and stocked them full of Tru Blood. They've been a representative group at most political outreaches and conferences, and oh, I really had no idea all she's done. I do know it was a lot. Then she just resigned and disappeared from the papers.

Somehow she ended up in Bon Temps, in Merlotte's, to be exact.

"Um," Emily interjected, "Actually I moved out here to… resign myself from politics as a whole. The whole political thing wasn't really a perfect fit for me, honestly."

"Oh!" I said, turning and realizing that she had been standing there the entire time.

Sam came out from behind the bar, "Why aren't you girls working? People aren't going to want to just sit around here," he laughed a little, "I'm not that entertaining. Why isn't she dressed?"

"We lost our spare shorts," I said, "Where they could go in that little office of yours is beyond me, but they're missing."

Emily nodded to back me up, "Nice little setup you've got back there. Very quaint."

"Um, thank you," he said, "It works."He looked away from her and back to me, "Seriously, move on, come on, Arlene, take table 13, he's been waiting for a good ten minutes. Sookie, uh, please show Emily around. Give her the run down."

"I know, Sam," I said, "But, um, do you know who exactly you hired to work here? I don't think you realize."

"Sookie, that's really not necessary," she said, but I wasn't listening. Sam just _had_ to know, everyone just _had_ to know!

"Uh-"

"Emily Galloway – the AVL group supporter. The protestor? The one who organized that sit-in at the high-school-"

"You did all that?" he asked, looking at her curiously, and totally cutting me off.

"Well, yeah. Someone had to," she shrugged, "It's really no big deal, I wasn't even that good at it. Besides, vampires can be a very moody bunch. It can get a little annoying."

I laughed. Sam looked shocked.

"That explains your reaction when Bill came in…" he said, "You seemed… fine."

"Oh, Bill's nothing compared to some of the characters I've met," she said, "He's kind of a sweetheart. You're really lucky to have him."

I couldn't help but smile at her compliment. It felt as though when she was talking about Bill, she was talking about me. I loved that all she had were compliments.

"So… you're what, exactly?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Former protester," she smiled sheepishly, "Current waitress."

"Don't be so humble!" I said loudly, "You're amazing! I wish I had the same amount of courage you do, to do so much in such a little amount of time!"

"Well, you _do _have Bill," she said, "that's pretty much my whole message in a nutshell… That being with someone is being with someone, no matter _what_ that person is." She grinned with confidence, I'd guessed it was the kind someone gets when they talk about something their passionate about. The shy girl I'd met just minutes ago seemed completely gone.

"I…" Sam tried to come up with a response, but fell flat, "I'm going to get back to work, as you all should be." He seemed nervous, probably a little star struck. I was too dazed by the girl's presence to delve deeper.

I grabbed Emily by the arm and started taking her around, the bar. I showed her table numbers, introduced her to Tara, who's shown up a good fifteen minutes late and was really not in the mood to talk.

I almost forgot to take her back by the kitchen but did so quickly, practically shoving her into Lafayette's window.

That all took less than fifteen minutes, I took the rest of my available time – up until all the later workers come in – to introduce Emily to the people of Bon Temps, and chat about… well… a lot.

"This," I said, on person number four, "Is Jason, my brother." Jason's eyebrows raised as he took in Emily's figure. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey," he said, "Jason," he held out his hand.

"Emily," she replied, "Nice to meet you."

It'd been going like this pretty much the entire time. The person would re-introduce themselves, she would say, 'Emily, nice to meet you,' we would move on.

"Em here is our new waitress!" I said excitedly.

"You new in town?" he asked, turning a bit and focusing on her.

"Yep, just moved in."

"Really,that's-"

"Jason, give her a break. She's been in town for about a day," I scolded. It was so like Jason to instantly hit on every female he sees, especially if that female is… fresh meat.

"What are you talking about Sookie?" he asked, "I'm not like that anymore. See?" he picked up his glass, "Coca Cola." I had forgotten about Jason's new personal code, and, honestly, was unsure of what to think. It was good that he had decided to turn over a new leaf and everything, but I didn't know how to act about it. I didn't know what Jason was going to become. As of now, though, he seemed fine.

"You're not drinking?" Emily asked.

Jason shook his head, "You don't drink?"

Emily shook her head, "Clouds your judgment. Not for me. You?"

"Trying to keep myself pure, you could say."

"Jason has introduced himself to God," I whispered in Emily's ear, "I don't know what that means, but he's not drinking, so it can't be horrible." I laughed a little.

"Good for you," Emily said, she then turned to face me, "I'd better get to waitressing. Sam keeps looking over here."

I smiled to myself, he was looking over here a lot, and I had reason to believe that it wasn't because we weren't waitressing, but I didn't want to make assumptions.

"Okay, let's get this party started. You can take this table. You've got… um… four to eight, and whatever else I throw at you."

"This is four?"

"This is four."

"Good," she nodded, "Thank you so much, Sookie."

"Oh, it's no problem – OH! You have a place to stay, right?" The thought just jumped into my head like it was hiding there the entire time.

"Well, no, not yet. I was going to stay the night at a motel or something, until I could get a place-"

"You should come to my place. Here's the address," I took out a piece of paper, and started scribbling down.

"Really? Sookie, I – That's a bit much. You don't have to." She looked extremely surprised, and I didn't understand why she was. It was the least I could do for someone who's done so much already.

"No, take it. For at least a little while, you really did help us last night."

"I, um… I, uh…okay. Sure. I'll stop by."

"Great. I'll see you later, then."

She smiled, and I turned to go to table one, leaning over the bar as I passed and saying to Sam, "Good job!"

He looked at me, confused for a moment before his face rearranged into a smile.

--

**Eh. This chapter was okay. I have some stuff I'm going to get to, but it's taking longer than I expected. I hope you all like it, really. I ended it here because I'm at eight pages on word, and I'm ready for things to start getting more interesting.**

**Next chapter's in Jason's POV. I should have it up REAL soon. Should be fun.**

**Please, please, please leave a review. You have no idea how happy they make me. Really. :)**

**I really hope it's awesome so far!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello again! We're here with chapter three, and I'm very excited. I was a tad melodramatic at the end of last chapter – but that's what happens when you late-night post. As I said before, this is Jason's chapter, so things should be fun. I hope you're as excited as I am. :)**

**Man. I say like the exact same thing every time I write one of these. I'm so not creative. Haha.**

**Oh, and yes, my chapter's another song title. I do that. I don't really know how it started, but each title has its own little connection to the story. So, it may not SEEM like it makes sense, but to me it does, and that's all that matters. Haha.**

**SO here we go!**

**--**

**Reviews:**

**Murgatroid:** Aw, that's so kind of you. I don't mind how much it matches up with the _season_, but I do when it comes to the characters. As long as it's not OOC, I'm happy. :)

**Vanilla Sunset In The Sky: **Gracias. And you're so correct.

**rosecoloredskies: **Exactly!! There are like NO Sam fics on here, which makes me extremely sad, because I love Sam. This will most likely end up being Sam and Emily, actually. Haha. And yes, the Killers are so awesome.

**--**

**Chapter Three: Take Me On The Floor**

**--**

Sookie walked away, went over to say something to Sam, I'd guess, seeing as she stopped by the bar.

I looked down at my drink, swirled it with my straw a bit, the ice cubes hitting the side of the glass. My eyes moved back up to the girl, who was pulling a pen out of her pocket and sticking it behind her ear. She was hot as hell. Long legs, creamy skin, an amazing set of… I could feel myself beginning to stare, so I looked back down at my drink, smiling to myself.

"So, Jason, is there anything I can get you?" She asked.

My eyes moved from my drink, slowly slinking up her form, before answering, "Well, I don't think so right now. I'm waiting for a friend of mine – so you could check back later."

She nodded, "Okay, I can swing that," she smiled, "You are a very easy first customer, Jason."

I nodded, "Thank ya', and flashed a smile.

She smiled back. I looked down again, and she turned to walk away. Amy flashed through my mind real fast, like she was waiting there the entire time just to pop into my head. I like to think that generally I'd gotten over her death by now. It seems like every day I spend a little less time thinking about her. I wonder if soon I'll stop think about her all together – part of me wished that'd come sooner, seeing as it's difficult to think back without feeling some sense of guilt over her death.

My girlfriend was murdered by my best friend. No wonder I'm such a fuck up.

The waitress - Emily, Sookie just told me her name – came back after checking in with another couple of tables, and leaned down, "I have a question about your sister."

"Shoot," I said, laughing a little bit and leaning towards her. I think I was subconsciously hitting on this girl – which bugged me way less than I thought it should. I mean, she deserved it. There wasn't a part of her I didn't want my hands on, and that feeling kept making me look down at my drink.

"Is she always so… trusting?" she asked, "It just seems like everyone around here's been so nice to me, and well, they barely know who I am."

"Sookie's… a little strange," I smiled a little, "But she knows what she's doing. And, honestly, I can't think of a reason someone would be rude to a pretty lil' thing like you." I leaned back and took another swig of my coke.

She laughed, "Thanks," and turned to go away again.

"Wait," I said, "Where'd you say you were from?"

I liked her, and since it was only her first few nights in town, there wasn't much she could know about _my_ history. Hell, I may get laid tonight.

"I didn't," she called back, "New Orleans."

"I've heard a lot about the town," I said, following her as she walked over to the bar.

"Three beers, and a corn n' oil, whatever the fuck that is," she mumbled that last part and Sam smiled from behind the bar. "Most have, Jason, it is the capital of Louisiana."

Sam laughed, and my eyes darted towards him curiously, but he was focused on putting some drinks together.

"I'd love to hear more about it."

"Of course you would," she said, turning to face me, "Who wouldn't want to talk to a pretty lil' thing like me?" She laughed.

"I have no idea," I answered, "We don't have to talk if you don't want," I smiled, "There are plenty of other things two people like us could do in the time it takes to have a nice conversation."

"Here, Emily," Sam said loudly, placing the drinks on her tray.

"Something tells me conversations with you don't last very long anyway, Hun," she said, twirling around me and making her way to the table next to mine.

I followed her over, "You'd be surprised," I laughed a little, "I have a lot to talk about."

She looked up at me, "Really?" Her face was sarcastic, almost like she was just humoring me. I still didn't want to just give up. There was something about her that was so… different than what we normally get around here, than I what _I_ normally get around here. I couldn't stop fantasizing about moving my lips all the way down her chest, around her stomach-

"Jason Stackhouse what the hell are you thinking?" Sookie whispered sharply as she walked between us, grabbing Emily and leading her to the bar, and effectively away from me.

I followed, of course.

Emily was chuckling, "You never said your brother was so _charming_, Sook."

"Charming, pig-headed, what's the difference?" she laughed a little. "Here take my next couple of trays – Sam knows what they are. Right Sam?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sam replied, moving a vodka bottle up and down as he emptied its contents into a glass.

"I've gotta go for a second – I'll be right back, I promise." She turned quickly and practically ran out the front door.

"Does that happen a lot?" Emily asked Sam.

He nodded, "Oh yeah," he replied, "All the time."

"Okay… where's all this going?"

"Table 12, booth near the door on the left side."

"Okay, and this one?"

"Table 16."

"Thanks." She grabbed the tray, carrying it surprisingly well for it being fully loaded, and asked the people sitting down who ordered what.

"Charming, huh?" I asked.

She smiled, "I forgot you were following me. That's odd; it doesn't seem like something one would forget."

"That's changin' the subject," I informed her, smirking as I leaned over next to her when we got back to the back for the stuff from table sixteen, she turned and started walking.

"It's not. And you are kind of charming;" she flashed me a glance, "In a sort of country boy doesn't know what the hell he's doing kind of way."

I shrugged, "Charming's charming," I laughed, "I'll take it."

"Good for you. Arlene, where's table sixteen?"

"The place where Lafayette spilled nail polish on the floor that one time," she answered as she passed us. Emily looked confused.

"Sam," she said, suddenly appearing in front of the bar, "Where's table sixteen?"

"Over the by the jukebox," he grinned, "You having trouble finding your way around?"

"Well, Sookie is nicer than any human should be, but she's not good with layouts. And Arlene apparently needs to inform me of the history of your bar – down to the last nail polish stain."

Sam laughed, "That's okay. It's just your first day. You'll get the hang of it sooner than you think."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Arlene appeared again next to Emily, "Four beers, Sam."

"And the next table you're getting," he said to Emily from over his shoulders, "is table eighteen – that's up here by the bar," he pointed, her eyes followed. "Anything else you need?" he asked.

I was getting a little annoyed, but I kept myself watching the situation. Maybe, by some stroke of luck, I'd find an in. I couldn't just give up and go sit back down now, no, now it was much too personal. She's intentionally ignoring me, and I had a feeling that maybe I could just squeeze my way in.

"Nope. Thanks, again, Sam," she said.

"No problem," he smiled, nodding a little.

"Damn, Sam," Arlene said, speaking up after watching the conversation, "You're really acting… pleasant tonight. I like it!" she paused, then turned to Emily, "But don't get used to it girl, Sam can be a real hard ass."

"Arlene," Sam drawled out, rolling his eyes.

"What? I'm just being honest," she smiled, "You know I love you, Sam."

"You're not supposed to scare away the new girl," he said, laughing a little.

"Well, it takes a lot to scare me," Emily said, laughing a little at the both of them.

"Good," the both of them said simultaneously.

She laughed again and moved towards table sixteen.

"Oh come on – you are new around here, why don't you let me show you around?" I egged, leaning against the wall as she passed out drinks.

"I have Sookie for that," she said, "So, I'm good."

"It'll be fun," I said, "Promise." God, it would be fun. I swallowed, watching her with some sense of anticipation.

She laughed, making her way back to the bar again to refill her tray, "Oh, I bet."

I sighed, "Okay, okay, I get it. You're not interested. I understand." I grinned, "Well, I kinda understand."

"I never said I wasn't interested," she looked over at me, and I could feel a small smirk coming on. I laughed and little and looked down at the floor before looking back at her. Damn, this girl was confusing. "Is that is Sam?" she asked, looking around for more of Sookie's orders.

"Uh, yeah," he said, "I don't know if she's coming back she's… um… she's been gone for a while." He looked down and looked really focused on the glass he was drying. I moved my gaze back to Emily who was watching him curiously before talking to me again.

"Jason," she said, "I'm very interested. You're-"

"Hot. Gorgeous. Adorable. _Charming?_" I joked.

"Cute," she said sternly, "But you're also-"

"Dumb as a box of rocks," Sam cut in, "Do you know what your sister's doing with Bill? This place is full tonight, and Arlene's gotta get back home, so I need Sookie here tonight," he explained. He sounded really annoyed, and I was a little confused.

"Damn, calm down, Sam," I said, trying to sounds nice enough to impress Emily and harsh enough so that he'd shut the hell up. "And I don't know what she's doin' with him – they're always sneaking around doing… vampire stuff."

"Vampire stuff," Emily chuckled, "Wow, so creative."

Sam sighed, "Damn it," he looked at Emily, "If she doesn't come back, I've gotta make Arlene stay. I wouldn't talk to her much – you don't want to be on Arlene's bad side, and if she's staying the only thing available will be her bad side."

She nodded, "I don't think Sookie would be gone this long unless there was something important happening. I mean, that just strikes me as odd, her leaving on my first day."

"Who knows," Sam muttered, "That vampire practically drags her around everywhere."

"But Bill's not stupid," Emily replied, "He wouldn't just take her out of work knowing how pissed you'd get. Well, he would," she giggled, "but-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam snapped, leaning over the counter with a confused expression.

"You wanna fuck my sister," I snapped, moving a little to regain Emily's attention.

"Jason! Geez, ever heard of subtlety?" Emily snapped at me, and I tried not to roll my eyes. I was so close. So close. She was about to say something that made me look bad, and I was about to come back with something that made that not matter – at least for the next twenty-four hours. But, that asshole had to come in and ruin everything. I looked at the counter.

"It's fine," Sam said quietly, "That's not the point. What if-"

"Nothing bad happened, Sam," Emily reeled out, "I'd be aware if something was going down. I have connections."

He looked down, and said something I couldn't catch. I stood, and turned to face the door. Where the fuck was my sister? She had been gone for a time by now, about a half an hour. The waitresses' traffic had gone down a lot, now that everyone had their food and drink. No one was coming in, and no one was coming out. I didn't think that Bill would have her in trouble; I trusted Emily on that front. What I didn't understand is what could possibly be happening that needed her so badly.

Despite the fact that I kept thinking about Sookie, my eyes kept moving over to Emily. She was currently talking to Sam, trying to get him to calm the hell down, I was guessing. I wasn't paying attention, didn't see a reason to.

Sooner or later Hoyt had entered the bar, and I'd made my way back to the booth to discuss my experience with the new waitress, which was still a work-in-progress, as far as I was concerned.

"You must be Jason's friend," Emily said, coming up to our table, notepad out.

"Hoyt," he said, nodding a little. He didn't say much after that, just kind of sat there. I smiled, poor guy, had no idea how to act around her. I guess that was a testimony to how hot she was, but at the same time, it showed how unattainable she was, the part that really mattered.

"Good to meet you," she said, "Anything I can get for you two?"

"Beer," Hoyt said.

"Gotcha," she turned to walk away, the spun back around, "Jason?"

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning back in the booth and looking up at her, I knew what she was going to say. This was the best trick I had. I'd hit on her all night, and now, I'm not. She spoke to me, and I said nothing in return. It always works. Foolproof.

"Hi. Emily. The girl you were stalking not too long ago?" she waved a little, "Are you actually finished?"

"Yep," I sighed, "If you don't want me, you don't want me." I shrugged, smiling to the table as I sipped my drink, "It's not worth the effort. I'm done." My eyes were looking up at her, waiting for what she'd do next. The usual was an 'Oh.' And they'll just walk away.

"Oh," she said, making me smile, "Your loss. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to, like, talk or something after my shift tonight."

"Wha-"

"Damn," she muttered, biting her lip, "That sucks." She turned and started walking towards the bar.

Hoyt started laughing, but tried to cover it up with a hand over his mouth. I reached across the table and punched him in the arm, "Shut up."

"Just go ask her out," he sighed, "From what you've told me, you've done everything but that."

"Oh come on, now, Hoyt," I said slowly, "That's stupid. She's… clever. She's not just going to want me to walk up and-"

"Here you go Hoyt," she said, setting the beer on the table.

Hoyt kicked me under the table, I rolled my eyes. It was like we were in school again, or something.

I stood up, and sat back on the table a little. "Emily, what would you say if I asked you out?"

"Like on a date?" she laughed, "I'd say, 'Where the hell would we go out to in a place like this'?"

"Nowhere, really," I laughed, "Anywhere you want. My place, yours…" my voice trailed off and I laughed a little.

She didn't look impressed, "I'd say yes. But, alas, you didn't ask me."

I rolled my eyes, "Will you go out with me?"

"Nope," she said, turning around, "But I will meet you outside after work," she winked, "But don't expect to get lucky. I'm exhausted."

I blinked, not really knowing how to respond to that. I smiled nevertheless, and agreed.

--

**Oohlala. Yet another seemingly pointless chapter, haha. I'm kidding, of course. This was really fun to write. I hope that you guys like it!!!!**

**Oh, and if you could spare like, fifteen seconds of your life and review, I'd be eternally grateful. I know people are reading, but I get three reviews per chapter. It's depressing.**

**Who are we jumping to next? You have no idea. But I do, haha.**

**I also hope you're confused. That means I'm doing well. :D**

**Review! **

**So… to recap, I hope you're likin' this. I still have much of my summer left, so updates will be coming your way. I'm really into this story. I have a lot of ideas. I'm excited.**

**You should be too!! **

**Okay, I think that's it. Geez, if you actually read my author's notes, you must be crazy. I just ramble. I mean honestly, I'm entertaining, but I'm not THAT entertaining.**

**Review!! Thanks!!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hola. Chapter Four time.**

**This one's really short, but it's worth it. :)**

**I wrote this directly after posting my last chapter, and I was going to wait to update, but since it's so short, I figured I might as well just post.**

**--**

**Reviews: **

**Vanilla: **This chapter's got more Sam for ya! There is some Jason/Em action going on, but who knows where it'll go?

**Murgatroid: **Thank you!

**Dignosis – MusicObsession:** Realy!?!? Thanks!!! Your insanity makes me crazy happy.

**Rosecoloredskies:** Yes. More Sam. Got it. :) I have no problem with that, I love Sam.

--

**Chapter Four: Don't Trust Me**

**--**

It was a beautiful night out; just the perfect temperature, not too hot, not too cold. I shook my head a little, and took a deep breath to calm myself down. The sky was really clear tonight. It was a new moon; I didn't remember the last time I was out here when that was around. The dog had gone around back, probably because he knew exactly what I was thinking: That this was a horrible idea. Spying on people was not something I did normally. Well, okay, I did use my shape-shifting abilities a couple of times to check up on Sookie – but those were for her own good. I was just being a good friend.

This wasn't really different, or so I tried to tell myself. I didn't want another one of my girls to end up fucking Jason Stackhouse. It always leads to trouble, or some sort, and of course, some stupid girl-like drama that always seems to pool in the corners of the bar until eventually the place is overflowing with pent-up estrogen-fueled aggression.

I hated it, to say the least.

My head kept darting back and forth, not being able to actually watch Emily make out with Sookie's brother. It made me sick, really, to see such a smart girl fall down so hard – and end up with him. Then again, what the hell did I know? I wasn't the smartest person when it came to relationships either. Maybe she does have the right idea. Give it a shot.

I shut my eyes as I heard a moan, growling a little under my breath. I was annoyed at the scene to my right. Of course, there was nothing I could really do about it. I felt a weird sense of déjà vu over the whole situation. I shook that thought away, wondering where the hell my head was going with that.

I've never hid out as a dog at the side of my bar in order to spy on a new waitress with her tongue shoved in the mouth of Jason fucking Stackhouse.

I growled again.

"Oh, uh, Jason. Jason." I heard Emily say, I was a little afraid to look.

"Yeah babe," he replied, short, breathy, frustrating as hell.

"Hey," she giggled a little, "Stop, stop. I should go."

"Oh, hey, come on," Jason said, "We just started."

"No, we didn't," she said, "It's really late. We should both be heading our separate ways."

"But," Jason stopped, and I looked around the corner, his face was priceless. "Wait – are we done? Is that it? We're not going to do-"

"Oh, you really are dumb," she said, laughing a little, "That's not what I meant."

"Oh," he said, leaning back a little and smiling.

She laughed some more, "You really are adorable," she looked down, "Maybe. I don't know. I would like to get back before your sister wonders where I went." I didn't know whether to be excited or mortified. She may see him again, but she also thinks that what she's doing in stupid – most likely in all forms of the phrase.

"But it is," he said, pulling her forward, "You've seemed to have enjoyed yourself so far."

"Shut up," she said, pushing him back a little, he stumbled back against his car.

"Wow," he laughed, "You're pretty strong."

She sighed, "I know," and shrugged, "But, I really should be getting back, I don't really want your sister to know the level I've stooped to."

"Stooped-"

"Yes, stooped." She laughed again, "Good night, pretty boy."

He watched her as she walked away, muttered a goodbye. I growled again, knowing exactly what was running through his head – that was all too familiar. She started walking back towards Sookie's, and I ran out from behind the bar. I trotted up next to her, and sat there for a second. She didn't really seem to notice my appearance.

I walked up and bit and nuzzled the back of her leg, emitting a small bark in the process. She spun and sighed, "Oh, a dog. Huh," she paused a second, "I didn't know Sam had a dog." She knelt down next to me, looking me in the eyes, "You're cute," she rubbed my head. I was so glad dogs couldn't laugh.

"I used to have a dog a little like you," she stopped, "Okay, that's a lie. She was nothing like you. A tiny little… terrier thing. You just seem like a smart dog," she laughed, "That I'm… talking to."

She stood, and started walking away, "Bye, Pup."

I followed her.

"Oh? You're going to walk me home? I guess it's better you than Jason …" she looked down at me, "I can't believe I did that. Well, I can, I guess, I mean… he's… well… he's impressive, physically, of course. The weird thing is, he's not even my type."

Once again, I found myself wondering what exactly her type was.

"I don't know. I drag myself all the way out here, I find somewhere where I may finally be able to just settle down for a while. Just, take a break from all the insanity, you know? I could just be another person here. Obviously, that's not going to happen."

I started to feel bad. She really did think she was talking to a dog. I felt as though I was invading her privacy, like this wasn't something I should be doing. At all.

But, I couldn't help myself. I couldn't really explain, I just really wanted to hear her keep talking.

She took in a breath, "I like it here, though. Every one's great. Sookie's… I have no idea what the hell Sookie is as an individual but I would not trust me as much as she does if I were her. Jason – well, you may have seen how friendly I am with Jason," she said darkly, biting her lip before going on, "Hell, even Bill was nice to me. And Arlene and Sam – Oh! You want to hear something totally ridiculous?"

She actually waited for me respond so I made a little huffing sound.

She laughed, "This is going to sound so stupid but, tonight, at the bar, I was looking at Sam." My ears pricked up, of course. "And I kept thinking that he… reminded me of something. And," she paused, "This is going to sound so weird," she put a hand to her face, "But… I kind of think… he looks like a dog."

I didn't know whether to play dead, run away, or do whatever my laughter translates into when I'm in dog-form. I kept walking, but my mind was racing with questions, oddities, and mainly wondering how I did look like a… dog. At the same time, I was a little… satisfied. She spent time looking at me in the bar today – and Jason did have the right idea about one thing, the girl was gorgeous.

"Oh, that did sound stupid," she laughed a little, "I mean, I'm not saying he's unattractive or anything," she tried to explain, I could feel myself smile inwardly, "It's just… the way his hair is kind of floppy and falls down in his face… and he's all… what's the word I'm looking for? Um… scruffy, yeah, I guess that's the word. And – of course – there's his eyes. I mean, he just seems so…" I was hanging onto her every word. It was so weird, having someone just describe their opinion of yourself directly in front of you. I didn't know what to think.

"I don't know," she said, "It's just a feeling."

I looked down, and waited for her to keep talking. She was quiet for quite some time. I wanted… well, there were so many things I _wanted_ to do right now, and none of those things would have moved in my favor, I couldn't help thinking. I knew I should go, we were getting closer to Sookie's; I could just dart into the forest or something.

I couldn't make myself do it though. I was captivated by her. It was the way she talked, always like there was something I wasn't getting – something so obvious or important that I felt like an idiot. I just felt like it was something I needed to know, whether I deserved to know or not.

"But," she said, "That's not important."

Yes. Yes it is.

She laughed to herself, "I like it here, I think. It's nice, quiet, a good contrast from the city. I mean, the city's nice, but… I'm glad I'm gone. I needed to be gone, but it still feels good to be free of all that." We reached the house, and she walked up the steps and sat down, looking at me.

I walked up and sat in front of her. She was so… pretty. Her hair fell in front of her face, eyes gleaming under the porch light. I moved a paw anxiously.

"You're very odd for a dog, you know," she said, leaning forward and petting my head, hand moving to the side and scratching my neck. I swallowed; it felt really good.

"I don't think I can invite you in," she laughed, "Sookie might be a cat person for all I know. I'm guessing Bill will let her come home soon…" her hand stopped. I leaned into it, but she still didn't move.

"Shit," she muttered, "I've got to go inside," she slid down a step, "Tell Sam I said Hi," she finished with a little scratch behind my ear, then got up and walked inside. I sat there for a second, looking around, before running back to the bar.

I changed back and grabbed my key on top of the chair beside the door, and walked inside quickly.

I grabbed my underwear and pulled them on, switching off the light as I fell onto my bed.

"Hi," I said, moving my head back in forth in some form of disbelief, "Fuck me."

--

**Whoot! Chapter five's coming soon, probably in a couple of days.**

**I hope you liked my new chapter, which came very, very quickly but was still really short.**

**Review.**

**Um… Thanks for reading and everything. I'm glad you guys like it!!!**

**Review. :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Ahhh! I'm back. Chapter five is here, baby.**

**This is really short, and I'm aware of it. I'm sorry, really. I'd love for it to be longer. I wrote it up really fast just now, and didn't want to go on for this chapter. It seemed like this is where I needed to stop. Intuition, you know?**

**Anyway, this one's for Bill. I hope you enjoy.**

**--**

**Reviews:**

**Vanilla: **Update is here!! And we'll see what happens. We still have quite a bit of story left to go.

**TrueBlood416: **Thank you very much. Interesting is the word I was looking for!! And yes, actually, Eric makes his first appearance in this chapter. He will come back, of course, and for longer. I'm not sure if I'll go into his POV or not though. We'll see.

**--**

**Chapter Five: Wasted.**

**--**

"She's been at this for hours," I said, trying to keep myself in check, despite my growing annoyance at the current situation.

"And she will keep trying. We've got them to a point that she should be able to-"

"But she cannot, Eric," I insisted, "She is exhausted, it is almost four in the morning. You know the night is almost over there's nothing she can do."

Eric looked up at me from his chair. I could practically feel Sookie's fatigue from the office. She'd been going at it with the two humans for hours. How could Eric be so naïve as to believe that there was some possibility that they knew the vampire who had glamoured them? They had not the slightest idea, and he has been wasting not only my time, and his time, but Sookie's time while she is desperately trying to complete a task that she just cannot complete.

The humans looked sickly already. One was a man, blonde, thin, almost as pale as I am. His skin was cloaked in a disgusting sheen of sweat, making him look sticky, slimy, like some slug no one wanted to deal with. His eyes were sunken in, with a dark sheen around them, as if bruised. They protruded from his head, giving him this paranoid look to him. They flickered quickly around the room, as if searching for something I couldn't quite figure out myself.

The woman looked to be almost a head taller than him, and also looked to be like someone who would never associate with someone like the man next to her. Her clothes were a bright purple, and some of the skimpiest things I've ever seen. She was decked out in some form of gold-colored jewelry; it was gleaming out against her dark skin. Her hair stood up straight on her head, giving her the appearance of being much taller than she really was. Yet, she shared the same common characteristics. Her skin was also sticky-looking, her eyes were also dark, but instead of looking paranoid, she just looked dazed, as though she was drugged out beyond her mind.

I hadn't seen Sookie in what felt like hours. She insisted that I leave the room – maybe it was my presence that was hindering her hearing, she said.

Eric and the others had tried to break the glamour on the duo, and it left them in that same sort of state, like the vampire who committed the act meant for them to stay that way for quite some time – or that they'd been under his/her spell for quite some time.

The thing that made them of interest to Eric and the others wasn't just the glamour. It was – undoubtedly, the marks the scoured their skin. The scars, bite marks, and dried blood was the thing that made them important.

No vampire around here would do something like that to humans – at least, without Eric aware of their existence. These two were attacked, possibly kept, I wasn't sure, and neither was Eric.

Rogue vampires always spelled trouble, especially in smaller regions such as Area 5, where there was a much smaller population. In places like the city people disappeared every day and no one thinks too much about it, here, vampires make an impression. They were to be punished, of course, and that's why Eric needed Sookie. He needed some sort of description, some sort of clue as to how to find the vampire, or vampires, that injured these two.

"You'd think that with your over-protective attitude towards the humans, you'd be more sensitive to matters considering their own security," Eric said lowly, "We can't have any rogues, Bill."

"I know," I said, "I am aware of the repercussions, just give her some time to rest. Maybe by tomorrow they would have rekindled some memory of their attackers."

Eric sat silently for a moment, then looked up at me again, "Fine. Take her home. But bring her back tomorrow, at least for a while. Maybe you're right, maybe they will remember."

I moved to get get Sookie, then turned suddenly and asked, "Do you suppose that the vampire who did this could have been looking for something?"

"Those are my thoughts exactly," Eric said.

"What could that possibly be?" I asked, "There's nothing around here that-"

Eric cut me off, "That's the problem. We don't know if they want anything, and if they do, we know it's something to be afraid of."

I stood there for a moment, trying to bring to mind some sort of reasoning as to what could be behind this problem. I had seen nothing out of the ordinary lately – at least nothing too important to actually cause a vampire to attack two humans for information – or whatever it is they wanted.

I was frustrated, but decided to set my mind on bringing Sookie home.

I went back inside the room, and she sat across from them still, staring at the table in front of her, looking down. "I can't hear anything anymore. It's all… static," she mumbled.

"It's okay," I said as softly as I could, "We can go now."

She sat up a little, letting me pick her up, "But I didn't _do_ anything. I missed all that work – Sam's going to kill me."

"It'll be fine," I said, "He'll understand."

"I don't know if he will this time," she said groggily, "I just… I'm so tired…"

"I know," I said, outside now, walking her as quickly as I could to the car without making her dizzy. I slid her into the back seat and started driving.

More vampires entering around Bon Temps could not be a good thing; the town was already crawling with the supernatural – in a way, and the rumors spurring from these things is enough to write a novel. I hoped to God that Sookie had nothing to do with this. It was already enough to have to worry about keeping Jessica tame and at the same time constantly worrying about what Sookie was doing during the day. It was enough to drive any human insane – which I guess, made me lucky in one aspect.

We pulled up to the house, and I effortlessly pulled Sookie out of the backseat, walking p to the door and – stopping.

I stood there for a second, wondering if I could just walk in – if this was an implied situation, but my feet stayed planted.

I rang the doorbell, hoping on some whim that maybe Sookie's friend had decided to stay the night – hell, even maybe Sam walked over to make sure she was 'okay'.

I snorted, then heard something move from behind the door.

"Please, please, please God or whoever – don't be Jason. Please don't be Jason. Please don't be- Bill?"

"Emily," I muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Sookie invited me to stay – I didn't have a place…" she stood there for a second, watching me curiously.

"Uh…" I nodded towards the inside, motioning with Sookie that I wanted to enter.

Emily shook herself out of her thoughts, "Oh, right," she laughed quietly, "Come on in." She stepped out of the way, pulling down the bottom of the larger-sized T-shirt she was wearing. She seemed a little embarrassed, which made enough sense to me seeing as she was barely clothed. I went upstairs immediately, and set Sookie down on the bed, kissing her on the cheek. She looked so tired, but I was still so surprised by how beautiful she was. I thought that when she was tired, or stressed, or even angry, she just seemed so much more… alive. I loved it.

"Where were you two?" Emily asked as soon as I got at the bottom of the steps. She was leaning against the door, arms folded across her chest, head tilted to the side.

"Fangtasia," I answered truthfully, moving to get around her when she scooted over to get in my way. I could have easily moved her, but I felt that would be… well, rude.

"Why?" She leaned forward a bit, as if trying to see if my face would tell her the answers.

"There were two humans who had gotten attacked," I explained, watching her eyes widen.

"Where?" she asked quickly.

"Just outside the town, near the highway – that's where they were found."

She blinked; I could practically hear her pulse race. "Oh," she said, "That's… horrible," she smiled in a bitter fashion, "Vampires, have more in common with humans than you realize," she said, "Most of you don't think either." She stepped out of the way, and I opened the door.

"Keep yourself safe," I said, "You don't want to be… next."

"I don't think I'll be next," she said, smiling a little, "Not to sound over confident or anything, I'm just under the radar, and… kind of a celebrity."

"Trust me," he said, "There's a possibility." She was different than normal humans; her scent told the whole story. A human's smell is crisp – it invades the air surrounding you, comes stabbing at you like a knife. It smelled… well… it smelled good, really, it was just… richer… robust in its aroma. When it came to Emily, her scent was much more… mellow, diluted. It was like she was sweeter, plainer, fainter… more teasing in the way she smelled. If you get close enough, it was incredibly alluring to one such as I.

She watched me leave, then shut the door, "Bye Bill," she said, knowing I'd hear her despite the wall in between us.

--

**I'm almost angry at how short this chapter was. Please don't be angry!!!**

**I'll update crazy soon, I promise, to make it up to you guys.**

**I'm not sure who'll be coming to you guys next, I'm thinking it's going to be Sookie. Not sure.**

**Hell, maybe Emily will finally make her little debut?**

**It'll be LONG AS HELL too. I promise. This one was like… four pages. That's so tiny. I feel so bad.**

**Okay. Please review, of course; tell me if you like it, if you don't.**

**And… I really hope you liked the chapter anyways, despite its length. I think it was pretty solid, myself.**

**Thank you all so much for reading!!**


	6. Chapter Six

**All riiight. Chapter siiix. I'm exciteeeed. **

**We're back to Sookie. I'm starting to try to give you more a little insight into Em's character. She's pretty cool, in my opinion. I think you guys would like her. Well, sometimes.**

**Um… Don't have much to say until the end of the chap. Which is soon-ish because this is short AGAIN. I'm beginning to annoy myself.**

**OH! I start school in like a week, so if I'm slow to update, that's why. I apologize in advance!!**

**Oh, and I have like no idea why I named this chapter Push besides the fact that it is currently stuck in my head. If you have a better chapter name, go ahead a tell me. I'll be glad to change it.**

**--**

**Reviews**

**Diagnosis: I shortened your name because I'm lazy and you're my only reviewer. –tear- I have updated!!!!!! And once again, thanks for the insanity. I hope that means you like it, hahaha.**

**--**

**Chapter 6: Push.**

**--**

"Emily?" I came downstairs, my hair spread around my head in some sort of mess I was too afraid to try to identify. I heard some sizzling from the kitchen along with what smelt like a heavenly aroma. My head hurt less, finally, and for that much, I was thankful.

After another night like last night, I may have so sleep for a few days to get myself fully back to normal.

"Hey," Emily said, walking up to me, "You okay?" She looked me up and down, like she has every night I come home late. I stood there, a little embarrassed. She had told me a while back that she was twenty-four years old. Twenty-four! A year younger than me, and she was examining me like a doctor or something. It made me a little uneasy. I told Bill about her, and he explained to me a little of why she could act so odd. So… mature. He'd said that she'd been living with vampires. Most likely long than I realize, she's been surrounded by people hundreds, maybe even thousands, of years old. It was bound to rub off on her.

I thought that made sense, it was just weird. Sometimes she acted like someone my age, carefree, fun, and sometimes… sometimes she was just like Bill. Overprotective, worried, curious… That was something he approved of, of course.

"Better," I replied, "What's that smell?"

"Dinner," she grinned, "Spaghetti. It's almost four; I figured you'd be hungry." I was. My stomach grumbled as she spoke, and spaghetti suddenly sounded like the greatest dinner in the world.

"Won't we be late?" I asked my mind flickering to the bar, "I mean, we need to be at work in…"

"It's fine," She smiled, "I called Sam, he said he's be cool with us being just a little late. Besides, we have about a half an hour."

She looked at me for a moment, "I'm so sorry, for not giving you a ride last night, makin' you walk – that smells _fantastic_." I walked over to the oven and bent down to sniff the sauce.

"It's no problem, I walked home. The dog followed me, actually," she explained.

Sookie laughed, "Again?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "He must like me. Really sweet dog."

"I know," I giggled some more. I really needed to talk to Sam about his indirectly stalking Emily. It was so… like him, though. Hell, he won't actually _talk_ to her, but he'll let her pet him. He was so… weird in that respect. Not to mention how he acts around her. It's so hard to explain, but everytime she's in the room, he's always looking over at her, and smiling. It's cute, really.

Maybe if he'd just say something to her, it wouldn't be such a problem.

Honestly, though, I was just happy to have him off of me. It's nice not having to worry about your boss having less-than-appropriate thoughts about you.

Then again, now his mind is mainly focused on Emily. Not that I couldn't blame him for his infatuation, she really was pretty. Hell, I'd even venture to gorgeous.

It was a shame, in my opinion, that she still spent so much time with Jason. She could do better.

"I learned how to make this in New Orleans," she smiled, "It's amazing, and one of the only things I can make. Here, scoot, I'll dish us out some of this." She spun, the bottom of her t-shirt whirling up just a bit, revealing to me a flash of underwear.

"Why don't you _ever_ wear pants?" I laughed.

"I get hot when I sleep," she shrugged, "It's easier to go pantless, Sook."

I rolled my eyes, and moved, taking a seat at the table. There was a knock on the kitchen door, "Come in," I said, turning a little to get a view, while reminding Em to keep her shirt down.

"Um, Hey," Sam slowly entered through the door, carrying a black something in his hand, which he spread out almost immediately, "Shorts. Just found 'em in my office, and Sookie told me to bring them by, so here," he tossed me the pair, and I caught them quickly, immediately handing them to Emily.

"You should probably clothe, sweetie," I teased her.

She looked up and saw Sam, "Aw shit," she muttered, grabbing the shorts, "I… erm… Whatever, I'll be right back. Speak more loudly next time, Boss," she yelled as she ran upstairs to change now that we had company.

"Sam, it's only been about a month. You couldn't have found those sooner?" I asked, laughing as I grabbed my plate.

"Spring cleaning, you could say," he said, leaning against the door, "What are you doing?"

"Cooking, serving, eating," Emily said, appearing in the dining entrance wearing a pair of jeans and a white blouse, "Sit. You should have some."

I smiled, nodding along as well, "Why not? She made tons."

"Oh, no I shouldn't," Sam said, "It's almost time to-"

"They've opened without you before, what would one more time be? I promise you won't regret it. Taste this," She said, shoving the spoon in his face. He laughed and moved back a little, running his finger along the spoon. "Sook," she said, turning to face me, "Why were you out so late again, anyway – if you don't mind me asking."

"They found some more humans all… wigged out," I said, "I was up all night again. You're lucky you don't have to work-"

"Nuh-uh," she said, "I have plans, girl. You're not pulling that trick on me again."

I smiled, and rolled my eyes. "Jason, again? Sweetie, you seriously need to realize what the hell you're doing. I mean, I love Jason, but he's just not one for relationships-"

"Niether am I," she said, grinning – Sam started coughing. "You okay?" she asked, moving over to him, hand on his shoulder. He nodded quickly. She guided him to the chair to sit down.

"Oh come on," I pressed, "You just moved here, don't you want to at least try to meet a nice guy?"

Sam took a bite of the meal she'd placed in front of him, "Damn. This _is_ good."

"Thanks," she said, smiling at Sam before continuing, "And I have met a nice guy. I _like_ Jason, Sookie. I mean, he's not the brightest guy in the world… By any means, but I mean, that's why I talk to guys like Sam here," she tapped his shoulder, "and Bill. Bill's surprisingly smart." She paused for a second, "He's just… surprisingly sweet."

Sam reddened a little, "But still," he sighed, "I hope you don't mind me butting in or anything, but Jason's… well, he's just not the most… it's not gonna work out."

Sookie nodded, "Jason has a reputation for going through girls like candy bars. Enjoying them for a while, then they're gone. Really. Practically everything turns him on."

Emily shrugged, "I know," she laughed, "Oh well. It's not like I'm thinking about _marrying_ the boy," she laughed, "We're just… having fun." Sam got a look on his face I didn't recognize. She got her plate and sat it down in between us.

"Yum," I said, before continuing, "I mean, even Bill doesn't believe me when I talk about you two. He says it just doesn't make sense. Then again, he's not going to tell you this," I waved my fork a little, as Emily laughed, "But that's what he thinks."

"Bill's unsure about everything, of course he'd be unsure about me and your brother," she sighed, "Every night when I walk home – which is happening more and more often thanks to your little vampire relationship - he always talks to me after he puts you two bed – it's crazy. He's always on time," she added after I made a face of confusion, "Like, right after that dog leaves, and right before I'm going to change." My eyes flickered over to Sam, who had suddenly began to choke on his bread, recovering quickly he looked down at his food.

"And he _always_ tells me to be careful. Always. I mean, I know he's just being all… protective. I blame you for that by the way. Vamps aren't like that normally. I guess it could just be Bill but, really, I don't need protecting. Please tell him that he can keep his worries to you. I mean, Bill and I aren't even close."

"He just cares about you because I do," she smiled, "You two should actually talk more. You'd have a ton in common."

She shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know. He just seems a little… serious for my tastes."

Sam stayed quiet. Emily looked over at him, looking very interested. She shook her hair a little, still straight, but it looked like she just woke up.

"You don't like vampires, do you?" Emily asked him, poking his arm with her fork.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up as if he wasn't listening.

She rolled her eyes, "Do you like vampires, Sam?"

"Um, well," he coughed a little, "I don't have any real preference."

"Yes you do," she said, "Come on, Sam, I've met a ton of people who don't like vampires. I'm not saying you _hate_ 'em, just don't like them. And don't lie," she said, "I'll have Sookie tell me if you're lying."

He looked up, "You said-"

"I won't listen, Sam," I said, "She's just tryin' to scare you."

"Okay," he said slowly, a little confused, "I'm not a fan, you could say."

She shrugged, "Don't blame you. They eat people." She giggled a little, "I, obviously, have no problem with them. But I prefer heartbeats. Humans are… warmer." She smiled a little.

"Do you have a problem with people who date vampires?" I asked, a little curious as to what she meant.

"Hell no!" She laughed, "I used to date a vamp, myself," she said, leaning over to show me two small little scars on her neck. They looked lighter than usual, like they'd healed – much better than mine had.

"You used to date a vampire?"

Sam tensed, but didn't say anything.

She nodded, "He was… staked, actually. We hadn't been together long, you could say, but… it still…" She stopped talking, taking another bite of spaghetti.

"Did you love him?" I asked, leaning in and putting a hand on her arm.

"No," she answered quickly, "I don't think so, at least. I mean, love is dangerous concept, Sookie. It makes you do things you wouldn't do otherwise. It makes you stupid."

I laughed, "It most certainly does not. It's… it's like the good kind of danger. Your adrenaline is pumping, your all nervous, you-"

"Sookie, I know that," she finished her meal and stood, "I understand. I just… I think that if I were to fall for somebody, it'd be too complicated." She put her dishes into the sink.

"Complicated?" I asked, "What could-"

"It's…" she turned to face me, "A lot to explain. Really," her eyes moved over to Sam, "And I don't think he'd be interested in knowing.

I knew he would be interested in knowing, but I kept my mouth shut and nodded.

She sat back down, running a hand through her hair, "I'm going to Jason's tonight, like I said, but I'll be out by the time time you get off work. You wanna swing by and pick me up?"

"Yeah," Sookie said, "I can do that, if you don't mind Bill tagging along."

She nodded, "I feel safer when he's driving then when you do," she laughed.

I laughed and walked over to the sink. I looked at Emily, who was tracing something on the table with her finger, biting her lip and thinking about something. Sam was looking over at her, messing with the spaghetti on his plate with his fork.

"I'm going to go get dressed," I announced, "See you in a sec." I moved around the corner over to the stairs, thudded a couple of times, then, like a disgruntled and slightly nosy high-schooler, I went back to the kitchen and listened from the living room.

It was quiet for a second. Emily said something I couldn't understand, and Sam chuckled.

"Listen," Emily said, "I realize that I might make you a little… uncomfortable," she said, "Seeing as how you're not very into vamps and everything," she paused for a second, "But, I want you to know that I like you Sam," I could picture her smiling, "And I hope we can be friends."

I smiled. That was nice of her. It was a little sad that she misinterpreted his shyness for discomfort, but whatever, some people don't see what's right in front of them.

Sam's thoughts were jagged, and I tried to press them out.

"I'd be good with that," he laughed a little, turning on the charm from what I could hear. His voice had a rough edge to it, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I am more than… less than sympathetic," he said, matter-of-factly, "I'm here if you need to talk."

Emily laughed quietly, "Well, thanks, I guess. I… I'll take you up on that sometime." She stood, and walked over to the door, "I've always like you. You were so… nice that night." I could picture he smiling again, "Shit. I've gotta go."

"I'll walk you," he said, "It's just down the street."

"That's mighty nice of you, Sam," she said jokingly. "C'mon. Let's go," I heard the door open and close, and saw Sam's figure disappear, and heard a bunch of laughter.

She went upstairs and into her room, changing quickly and making her way out to the car. She was hoping Sam would still be thinking of his encounter when it was time for work – she was currently horribly curious as to how their walk goes.

**--**

**THAT'S IT. For now. We have another short chapter coming up after this. I'm going to write it ASAP. **

**I'm sorry all of these are so short, it's just each of my ideas are like little segments, all necessary to get the big picture. Which is coming up soon. VERY soon.**

**Not next chapter.**

**BUT! Next chapter is finally going to be in Emily's POV!!! Whoot.**

**So, how are you guys liking this so far? Is it keeping you interested? I don't get many reviews, but I;m getting tons of hits and faves and alerts… So I'm a little sad. I want reviews. :(**

**If you guys do like it, I'm SO HAPPY. I think it's coming along nicely, myself. One of my best fanfics. **

**I'm debating on a couple of things though, like whether or not to add a chapter I've been thinking about putting in, mostly because the chap would just be hilarious. Like a crack chapter, except still in character. It's pointless, but it'd be fun. I don't know.**

**REVIEW, please!!!! I love your reviews!!!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**--**

**Reviews:**

**Rosecoloredskies:** THANK YOU. You are so nice. I like Jason, personally. I do like Sam more (a lot more) but I think you'll find Jason acts especially stupid this chapter. Poor kid. Haha.

**--**

**Chapter Seven: Losing Touch**

**--**

"Sam!" I shouted, laughing again, "Stop. Not funny."

"You seemed to think it was pretty funny," he said, eyebrows raised expectantly, waiting for me to laugh again, which I did. I was soon in a rather embarrassing fit of giggles.

"Excuse me _sir_," I said, "I do believe that that is _highly_ inappropriate employer/employee conversation." It really was. There was absolutely no way that talking about Jason's sexual escapades, with imaginative detail (on both our parts, I can't lie) is in any form appropriate. Then again, this wasn't necessarily a horrible conversation. I was having fun.

Especially when Sam's facial expression like grew two sizes in surprise when I told him Jason and I hadn't actually had sex until about two weeks into our little faux –relationship. He was in utter shock. I laughed so hard I snorted, which was wholly unattractive. But it did make me feel better when Sam almost tripped over a tree root when I did so.

Then I had showed him, er… _tried_ to show him, the face Jason said when I told him we weren't fucking on date numero uno.

At which point we were both laughing so hard I felt tears brimming around my eyes. It was too funny.

"Jason is so… cute though," I said after a second, as I finally began to calm down, "It's like he just doesn't think before he does things. Acts completely on what he's feeling. It's like watching a weirdo science experiment."

"A science experiment? Where did you go to high school?" Sam laughed, "We had volcanos and potato lamps. No behavioral analysis."

"New York. I was a little advanced," I said, batting my eyelashes and putting my hand to my chest in some show of mock pride.

He chuckled, "Wow. That's… very far away… You do sound a little funny."

"Mixin' accents is weird as hell. Everyone thinks I talk funny." I shrugged.

"I've never been out of this area," he motioned around him.

"Bon Temps?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nah, the south, really. I'm from Texas."

"Ooooh. Big-shot man from Texas," I teased, "How very cowboy."

"Big-shot woman from New York," he joked back, "Surprised you found yourself out here. Pretty random jump."

I nodded. It was. I'd been everywhere though. There wasn't a place I didn't want to settle down. After Mom and Dad split up Mom took me pretty much everywhere.

I looked back at Sam, "What?"

"Journalist to protester to waitress," he repeated himself, "You seem like a pretty busy girl."

"I… used to be," I shrugged, "Not very much anymore though. Obviously," I gestured towards Jason's house. "Sick of being busy. Too much."

"Makes sense, I guess," Sam said, as Jason's house came into view, "Oh, uh, I'd better get going," he said, turning a little. "The bar…"

"Yeah," I replied, "Nice chat, Sam." I smiled as he left, waving a little. I waved back, feeling a tad awkward as I did so.

"Jason!!" I yelled, jumping up his front steps, and reaching up to knock on his door.

"Hey," he said, opening it. My hand went forward and knocked on his chest. We both started laughing, and he leaned forward and kissed me quickly, "Missed ya'."

"Don't I know it," I giggled, moving under his arm and plopping on his couch. Jason's pad was much like one would expect in my opinion, messy, a little lazy-looking, and kind of just like a place to sleep. It's like all ne needed was a bed and a place to put his stuff. It was more like a locker than a house.

He came over and sat next to me, slinging an arm around my shoulders, his lips instantly moving against my neck. I was going to object – a little conversation couldn't _kill_ the mood, you know – but for some reason I don't very well remember we were soon laying on the couch, clothes off, bodies writhing against each other until eventually all _thoughts_ of conversation we loooooong gone.

But then again, this is how it usually ended up when Jason invited me over. Not to say that I didn't really enjoy my visits, even when things had finally slowed, and we were just laying there, breathing heavily, seemingly almost subdued. He kissed me again, lips trailing against my jaw, down my neck, around my breasts, the back up all over again.

All of the sudden, his head popped up eyes locking on mine, "So, how was your day?"

I laughed, flicking him on the nose, "You're so weird."

"No," he laughed, "I'm serious," he sat me up and pulled his t-shirt on me, "What'd you do today?"

I looked at him curiously, but he nodded for me to go ahead, and he got up and pulled on his underwear, handing me my own – I had told him once that I felt so weird when I wasn't wearing underwear. He handed them to me every time we were together, with the same facial expression – a look like 'You need these.' I laughed.

I sat up, sitting Indian-style on the couch, he sat next to me, pulling me against him.

"Okay," I said, resting my head on his shoulder. "Let's see. I got up at two."

"Nice," he said, nudging me a little bit.

"I know. The bar's messing me up," I nudged him back, "Hm. Then I made dinner."

"What'd you make?" he asked, kissing me on the cheek.

"Spaghetti. It was amazing. I suggest you ask your sister or Sam for confirmation. They both seemed exceptionally pleased."

"Sam?"

"Yup. He stopped by to give me those shorts I need for my uniform. I can't keep wearing jeans, that's not sexy enough for Merlotte's." I looked up at him, waiting for him to object and say something cheesy like, 'Babe, nothing about you isn't sexy.'

But he said nothing. I nudged him.

"What?!" he laughed, "I wouldn't mind seeing you in those shorts. The jeans can only last _so long_-"

"You've seen me _naked_. I don't think it'd matter what pants I'm wearing once you've seen no pants at all," I joked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. It's just so much more…"

"Okay. We need not go farther," I laughed, "I get ya'."

"I thought you might," he laughed, hugging me a bit.

"Mhhm. Anyways, then I got dressed-"

"Sam comes over, and then you get dressed."

"Oh yes. Of course. You know how I am with the men, Jason. You have met your match."

He rolled his eyes, "How'd you find out about that?"

"Are you serious?" I laughed, "Everyone tells me the same story. Your sister compared your love of women to eating candy."

Jason messed up his hair, "Actually-"

"Jason! That's disgusting!"

He laughed, "What were you wearing?"

"Wouldn't you _love_ to know?" I teased, standing, "This, basically," I twirled, "I sleep as such."

"Oh, really now?"

I nodded, he grinned, "Good to know."

"Anywhooo," I said, sitting back down, "Then we ate. Then I had to come here, so Sam decided to walk me over-"

"Okay. Hang on a second," Jason said, "He comes over to give you the shorts."

"Yup," I said, kissing his cheek, "Then we eat."

"You invited him to eat." I nodded, "After he saw you like _so_." I nodded again. "And then he walks you home?"

"Yeah… so? I thought it'd be good for us to get to know each other. We do work together, after all."

"Em," he said, "I don't think you really see what's going on, here."

I was confused, "Huh?"

"Sam's into you," he laughed, "And, I, personally, don't think it's a good idea for you to be hanging out with someone who's into you. I mean, you're with _me_," he pointed to himself, "And-"

"And, what? Jason, what are you saying?"

"I don't want you-"

"You don't _want_ me hanging out with Sam?"

"I-"

"You can't always get what you _want_, babe," I said, quickly.

Jason looked at me quickly, face blank. He looked a little surprised. "Oh _well_," he said, "We're together. I _like_ what we have going on here. It's good. We're good. I don't want someone coming in and messing all of-"

"No one's messing anything up. And furthermore, don't you just trust me enough to know that if Sam were to make a move on me I would _stop_ him?"

"I don't _know_ that!" He said, I could feel my jaw drop, my eyes widen, and my entire body go on defense, "I've seen how he looks at you, Em. I know that he's not just going to-"

"It's not like that Jason! I could stop him if I wanted to-"

"What if you didn't want to?"

"Are you really so seriously insecure that you would even stop to think that I like someone else?"

"Yeah!" he shouted, nodding his head vigorously, "I mean we have nothing in common!"

"We have absolutely nothing in common!" I shouted back.

"You've fucked a vampire-"

"You've fucked everyone else-"

"You don't take things seriously-"

"You're overprotective!" I shouted.

"I know! Which is supposedly a _good_ thing! But not to you!"

"I'm sorry I'm different!"

"I don't care how different you are, I just want to know how you actually feel about me," he said, much more seriously.

I paused. We looked at each other for a second.

"I… don't know," I said, partly pissed, partly serious. "I-"

"I don't think I can't be serious. I mean I _can_, I just don't think I could do it with you."

"Why not?" I yelled, suddenly very angry again.

"Because there's something about you I don't know how to deal with. I just-" He looked away for a moment, "I don't just wanna be your fallback or whatever you're usin' me for. I'm-"

"Not being used," I said, "I wouldn't _do_ that, Jason. Who do you think I am?"

"I have no idea. And whoever you are, I know you aren't interested in being with me. So, I guess… that's it. I don't wanna see you anymore."

"You're… You're breaking up with me?" my voice jumped like three octaves higher than any voice should ever be, "Are you _serious_??? You're breaking up with _me_?? What the fuck is this? The Twilight Zone?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"You're the one with the issues. I'm breaking up with you. End of story," I walked past him, pulling my jeans on.

"No you _aren't_!" He shouted, "I'm sooooo breaking up with you."

"Nope," I said simply, pulling my shirt off and walking around for my bra.

"Uh, yep," he said, watching me as I stood up.

"Oh really?" I said, pulling on my bra. I walked over and pulled on my blouse, buttoning it slowly.

"Yeah," he said, staring at me.

"Really really?" I asked talking much, much, slower, looking up at him. I was on the third button from the bottom, and still working my way up. I bit my lip, smirking a little.

"Um…," he swallowed, and I could feel my smile grow wider, "I… Yeah…"

"Jason," I said sweetly, "What are we talking about?"

I stopped at my fourth button, taking the time to re-adjust my bra.

"Um…"

I rolled my eyes, turning away, "Oh yes. So breaking up with you."

He cursed under his breath, and started yelling again.

I walked out the door, "Oh, shut it, Jason." I slammed the door. It made a kind of fwhap-type noise, not really a hefty slam. It made me feel a little anti-climactic, really. I scowled, and started walking as fast as I could.

I could feel my blood rushing fast and faster. My heart was pumping like I was on some sort of high. I stopped, tried to slow my breathing. I didn't want to let anything get out of hand. Mom always told me that it was dangerous. I couldn't let myself get out of control.

I wiped my forehead; I was sweating like crazy. My hand was shaking. Adrenaline was never good for me. I put up my hair. Pacing, I ran my hand up and down my leg, trying to cool myself off before starting the walk home.

I bit my lip hard, shutting my eyes as tight as they would go.

Then I felt something collide with my side.

I fell. Dust flew up around me, but I doubt I was heard. I was already too far from Jason's for anyone to hear me. My side screamed in pain. I opened my eyes to stare into two dark ones.

"Hello," they said.

I felt a sharp kick to my knee. I screamed.

"Not so tough now, I see."

I tried to get up, but someone moved onto my back.

There was another kick to my side, followed by another, and another until I could take it anymore. The other was pushing against me, pressure was building up everywhere, but I knew I couldn't take either of them. The hands on my back were too cold. Their moves were too quick.

"Stop," I said, lacking any other thing to say.

"No," one said, putting a sharp kick to my shoulder.

"Watch the neck," the other said, "She's percolating still," the one on top snickered.

The voices sounded familiar, but no names came to mind, of course. I tried to stay under control. The beatings continued until I was to weak to move, then the other joined in.

I curled up as best I could, then one moved down, unlatching my wrist from the rest of my body. I tried to move away, feeling stupid as I did so. "Please," I said, trying to pull my wrist back but only creating a shooting pain down my arm.

"You're stronger than them, huh?" he said, blonde hair standing out in the moonlight, he'd been on top of me not to long ago. It was the woman whose boot had been imprinted into my body. The man leaned forward, teeth sinking into my wrist. I screamed.

"Hurts?" he said, "I _would_ glamour you, but I've heard it doesn't work too well on you."

I shut my eyes as tight as I could again. He started drinking.

My wrist hit the ground, and I tried to crawl. The woman kicked me again, hard. I flew towards a tree, my back cracking before I fell, I couldn't move, the pain was so strong. She moved over to me, leaning down and moving my neck, sinking her fangs in, only drinking a little.

They kept feeding, all over my body. I soon just gave up moving, each time I'd feel a little better, despite the blood loss, I'd be beaten again. Fresh wounds to cover the old.

Then there were lights.

I shut my eyes again, trying my best to seem dead, in case more were coming. I felt like crying. It was weird though, that I didn't. Nothing came out. It felt like I was empty, devoid of all things worth crying for. All that mattered didn't even seem to matter. The pain subsided as my blood did, into the vamps, into the ground.

I woke up after hearing a crack. I saw little flashes of movement around me, heard some noises I couldn't identify. But mainly, I heard a voice.

"Em," it said, sounding choked, "Oh my _God_," it said, "Bill, she needs help. Now."

I heard another crack, and then I felt a shadow come over me. My mind went into alert, and I tried to move, but just groaned. I choked a little, tasting more blood at the back of my throat. I was going to die, I realized. This was it. I was going to die. I didn't think I'd realize my death was coming. I'd always thought it was going to be instant, you know. I didn't know what to think.

There were so many things I still wanted to do, so many more conversation I needed to have-

I felt something shook me, and I felt like I was going to throw up, my eyes stayed open, I could vaguely hear some arguing. It didn't matter to me anymore. Nothing did. My life was so pointless. I was killed by the very things I tried to protect. I felt nothing for anyone, I can't even imagine going to any semblance of a heaven – did I even believe in a god?! Hell, who cares? I was going to die anyway. Decisions and confessions couldn't be made anymore. I could feel myself slowly slipping away.

"Emily! You wake the fuck up!" suddenly tore through my thoughts, "Bill Compton if your wrist is not in front of her face within the next five seconds I will never speak to you again."

"Sookie you don't understand."

"Bill!" Sookie shouted, I could see her next to me, Merlotte's shirt now bloody, but still gleaming.

"No," I _tried_ to say, but it just sounded grumbled and gross and unrecognizable.

"Bill!" Sookie yelled again, and I could smell the blood in front of my face. I tried to keep my mouth shut, I tried to turn away, I tried to not let him do it but-

**--**

**And that's the end of chapter seven.**

**Nice little cliffhanger, no? I think it's beautiful.**

**Next chapter, we're moving back in with Mr. Bill Compton, and maybe you guys will have a few things explained to you. Hopefully you're horribly confused.**

**Chapter eight shall come as quick as possible, I promise!!!**

**Oh, and reviews are once again much appreciated.**


	8. Author's Note :D

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys!!!

I just wanted to let you all know a couple of things, since I haven't updated in a bit.

Firstly: I haven't updating because I've begun working on a new story! More info on that later.

Secondly: Don't expect an update too soon. Here's why. I'm waiting for the season to end. I think that I really want to add some post-season two stuff into this story, and I'm going to add in a time-jump type deal to after season two. I know it's a little lame, but I think it would make this easier to write up, and have all my stuff in order. I'm sorry for making you all wait, that's very mean of me.

Thirdly: I've been thinkin'. And I like writing True Blood stories. So, I'm going to write a few more. Basically, I'm not going to discriminate when it comes to the boys of Bon Temps, so I'm just going to write a story for each. Do you like this idea? Do you think you'd read 'em if I wrote the up? I hope so. I think you would, but I'd love it if you'd give me some feedback. I HAVE come to a decision on the pairing for this story: It's gotta be Jason. It just has to be. You'll see why. And, to make up for all the people whose emotions I have toyed with this next story is Sam x OC!!! WHOOT. I'm incredibly excited. I love Sam. Haha. So, yes, one story for each. Making four, maybe even a oneshot for Jess and Hoyt. Who knows? I sure don't.

So, give me some feedback. I love to ehar what you guys have rattling around in your heads. It helps, gives me ideas.

And, this story is officially on vacation, as sad as that may be.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hey guys. I know some of you are going to shoot me, with how short this chapter is, but this is all Emily can say for now. I'm bringing a LOOONG one up soon enough. Mainly this is an Author's Note, with a tad bit of story attached, to bring this one up out of hiatus. This chapter is actually important, and will probably get you back in the mood for the story.**

**Before you go on, I would like to reaffirm that I HAVE NOT read the book, and am kind of making things up as I go along. If I'm straying from how things are done, let me know, it'd be nice to know how things work.**

**--**

**Reviews**

**TO ALL OF YOU: ** I really love all you guys. You're the best readers ever. Thank you all for sticking with the story and liking it so much, and for those of you who've checked out my other stuff. I'm sooo glad you enjoy it!!!

--

**Chapter Eight: **Attack

**--**

"Bill, this is serious. You can't let your stupid ethics get in the way of the _real_ answer." I groaned again, scrunching up my face and wiping my forehead again, "This isn't _easy_ to deal with. My mind is _not_ affected in any way that would cloud my judgment, though. I'm thinking perfectly," I grunted, moving my hands to my stomach and shutting my eyes tightly, "Clearly. My body just isn't getting the message."

Sookie sat on the steps, "I can't believe this. How did this happen to you in the first place?" she demanded, looking over at me with a confused sort of worry, something that would have made me feel bad if it didn't feel like my insides were on fire.

"I had some health problems years ago, it all resulted in the vampire blood cure. Everyone knows that too much of a good thing can always," I shut my mouth, "I'm going to throw up," I got up and ran outside, hurling my torso over the steps and into the yard. At least I made it out.

"I can't believe how highly irresponsible this is," Bill said, suddenly speaking for the first time since he toted my back to the house, and later I regained consciousness. I was out cold for a few minutes. Sookie revived me, somehow. Maybe CPR. I know Bill had nothing to do with it, seeing my current condition was all his fault in the first place.

Sookie stood, uniform splattered with blood that I knew wasn't hers. "Bill, what else can we do? You see her, she's dying, you can't just turn your back on that?"

"So I'm supposed to just kill her instead?"

"You know it's not like that," she said, pacing a bit and glancing back between us.

"Maybe it is," I said quietly, "To him at least. I'm not him." I looked over, "But you need to make a decision. I coughed, my head throbbing.

He shook his head, "This isn't something you just _do_-"

"Like with Jessica?" Sookie said, "This is worse than that, _look at her_, Bill!"

"She's dealing with the consequences of her actions!"

"This isn't a punishment!" She shouted, "We saved her life!"

"Did we?" he shot at her.

My heart was still beating much too fast, everything was too bright, the entire world was thrown through a magnifying glass, and I could feel myself slowly slip away. It was so hard to concentrate, my skin could feel the air glancing across it, and my ears could hear yelling from miles away, my senses were in complete overload. I just wanted it all to end.

"I agree," I said, looking up at him, "I know I've made," I sat down on the steps, curling up to keep myself together, as if I let go parts of me would start floating away, "But I need you to help me. I really, really need you to help me."

"I'm not going to be a part of-"

"Fine," she said, "I have two options if you say no, Bill," I yelled, each breath was like getting stabbed in the chest, the blood's effects weren't fading, just getting worse. I never thought I'd have a need for V again. I knew how dangerous all this was. I'd never had it as a drug, it just helped. So much. I could live again. This wasn't living. This was searing, unbelievable pain. Whatever fear of death I had felt earlier was gone and replaced by something even scarier, "I'm either offing myself now, or Sookie is getting in that car, and driving me to your sheriff. I _implore_ you, Bill. Please."

He looked down, and before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I heard Sookie scream in surprise, and everything went black.

--

**Okay. I KNOW, that was much too short, but you understand why, I hope.  
**

**I have a few updates.**

**Firstly, if you haven't been paying attention, two of my three additional stories are up!  
**

**I Will Follow You into the Dark is about Mr. Bill Compton, and If it Kills Me is about Mr. Sam Merlotte. Both have two chaps up!! So check 'em out!**

**Secondly, I'm going to try to update at least one of these three stories once a week. So, I'm sorry if you're waiting around a while for a chapter.**

**Thirdly, I'm sorry I'm late in updating this, but now I'm obligated to continue (which is the other reason I'm putting out this pitifully short chapter.)**

**Okay. That's all, I think. Reviews are always fun.**


End file.
